back bone
by muzi yuki
Summary: Yugi needs a back bone. What happens when he and Yami met old loves? Will Yugi ever get the back bone he needs or is he stuck to always be somewhat of a pushover... let me know if you think I should go on with it please. on hold
1. Chapter 1

Yugi was sitting at his desk looking at the note, and his deck. He had to do something, but what? He sighed then jump when he heard his name being called. "Umm yes? Who's there?" He asked.

**Yugi what's wrong? **

_**Yami? Was that you who called me?**_

**Yes it was. Now please tell me what is wrong.**

_**I hate bullies. This one's going way to far.**_

**What do you mean? Who's messing with you, little light.**

_**One of the kids at school wants me to do his homework for him, or give him a copy of my deck. It's a pain in my neck. I can't take it anymore I need a backbone.**_

**A backbone. Don't you all ready have one? Isn't everyont born with a backbone?**

_**Not that kind of backbone Yami. When someone says they need a backbone what they mean is they need to stand up for themselfs. I don't do that, so I need a backbone.**_

**Why don't you stand up for yourself? Your the King of Games the best of the best. Why do you let others tell you what to do?**

_**Um could you come out here that way I could see you? Please?**_

When Yugi asked his darkness came out of the puzzle, and sat on the desk by the their deck. For a while they just looked at eachother then Yugi shook his head.

"I'll just do his homework today then never agine." He looked at his darker half when he felt the anger rolling off him in waves. "What is it Shadow?"

"I don't want you to give in to him! Little light I won't let you!" Yami yelled. Not at Yugi, but becuase he was mad. His little light having to do stuff for bullies, well not if he had anything to say about it.

"Shadow, Yami relax. If you don't like it you could help me get a backbone somehow." Yugi smiled at the King of Shadow's.

"Alright but I geuss we well need to give this bully what he wants for now." Yami smiled at his lighter half. "Ok what is it that we have to do?"

"Well we have to wright a paper on the." Yugi paused. "Some female who ruled Egypt after Seto." Yugi looked at Yami asking with his eyes if a woman could rule over Egypt. Yami shook his head. He didn't think they could anyway, but what did he know about the time he was traped in the puzzle? Yugi sighed and got out his laptop in google he type female rulers of Egypt. Only one thing came up something about a Forbidin Ruler of Egypt. A picture of her came up and Yugi fell off the chair in shock. He was looking right at the girl who stole his heart, and showed him duel monsters. A girl named Rose. A girl who had to move away and broke his heart. A girl he still loved. Yami held out his hand to help the little one up, but having heard his little light's thoughts he just picked Yugi up and put him in bed. Yami covered him up and song him a song hoping to calm him down a little bit. When Yugi was asleep Yami went over to the laptop and read something that had cought his eye.

**THE JADE MONSTERS**

**A puzzle, earrings, a braslet, a neckless, a belt, a cell charm, and a ring. All of which are in the form of some kind of monster. It is said that they all hold strange power, and three of them hold spirts. Now these "Monsters" were made by Forbidin Ruler of Egypt, and it is said they were made to stop an evil. Sadly the young girl was killed by her people before she could stop the evil. Her soul, the soul of her best friend, and the soul of one of her rivles were put in three of these "Monsters." Everyone who has tried getting one of these "Monsters" has been driven to insanity, but three young girls and a young boy. Sadly I don't know which "Monsters" they have.**

Thats all he read before he turned to his little light tossing in his sleep. He sigh he knew Yugi wouldn't mind, and he could use the help. With that thought he took over Yugi's body, and set off for Tea's house. He took the fastest path he could running at times. When he reached her house he knocked and waited.

"Hello Yugi. What do you need?" She asked when she saw him.

"Tea it's Yami not Yugi. Yugi is very upset right now. Can you help?"

"Sure let me get my coat. Then we can go get," she paused. "Bakura." She said with a nod. Yami nodded not asking why they needed Bakura. He know she knew what she was doing. When she came back Yami let her lead the way. When they reached Bakura's house she knocked and waited.

"Ello. How can I help you three. Also it's nice to see you outside of that puzzle Yami." Bakura smiled at them.

"Hello." Yami and Tea said together.

"Yugi's very upset can we help us?" Yami asked him.

"Sure come on in." They followed him inside the house. Yami didn't like this one bit. He knew all it would take was one wrong step and Bakura's darkness could take over. When they got to the family room Bakura turned to face them his ring glowed, and told them they were talking to his darker self.

"I'll be watching, so be careful. Also my lighter half have a little cold, so keep this quick." With that the ring glowed and the Bakura they called friend was back. Tea lightly pushed him him into one of the seats and told them she would make some tea. Yami sat next to the white-haired boy. He looked at the boy then put his hand to the boy's forehead. He pulled his hand back slowly just as the boy's darkness had said the boy had a cold. Yami shook his head why the lighter of those two lasted with a darker like his he would never know. If it were Yugi the light would be in his room resting not talking to people. Tea then walked in with some tea. She gave each boy a cup took her own then sat and watched the two boy's. Bakura looked at Yami for a little while then sighed.

"What's wrong with Yugi?" He asked at last.

"I'm not sure he's very very sad. I've never felt anything like this from my little light. It kinda scares me." Yami said not feeling at all like himself. Bakura nodded then looked over to where Yami could see Bakura's darkness sitting. They though their mind-link for a moment then looked at Yami.

"What made him start to feel this way?" Bakura asked.

"A picture of a girl."

"What was he thinking?"

"He was looking right at the girl who stole his heart, and showed him duel monsters. A girl named Rose. A girl who had to move away and broke his heart. A girl he still loved." Yami said thinking.

"Always a girl." Bakura's darkness smiled a little. Yami rolled his eyes at him. Bakura's lighter was thinking very hard. Rose where had he heard that name before? Oh thats right she was one of the best duelist there were. He faintly remembered Yugi talking about a girl named Rose before, but he couldn't remember the facts. This saddened him a little because he couldn't think of a way to help his friend. He frowned then looked at Yami.

"Where is Yugi right now?" He asked.

"In his soul room where else?" Yami asked the boy.

"Well if I know Yugi he would going lookfor you when he saw he was there, so where is he?"

Yami thought about knowing the light of the ring was right. He looked into his little lights soul room to find he wasn't there at all. He shook his head and told the others was looking for Yugi.


	2. Chapter 2

Yami: She's back. Now start writing Muzi Yuki, I want to know whats wrong with Yugi!

Me: Yes sir. Yami I've got a big chapter for you guys today! Oh and please look at my Profile.

Yami: Your forgeting something.

Me: I am?

Yami: -sigh- Do you own Yu-Gi-Oh?

Me: No of course not everyone knows that!

Yami: Okay that's all...

(POV Yami)

"I'm going to look for Yugi." I told them as I slipped into my soulroom. The maze I call a room slowly came into view. I looked around for my light hoping he wasn't to far into the maze, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Yugi! Where are you?" I called walking deeper into the maze. I couldn't see or hear him, but I could feel him thanks to our bond. He was in trouble. Just my luck! I ran towards the place I could feel him best.

"AAAAAAAA!" I heard Yugi scream, so I called the shadows in my powers to keep him safe from harm.

"Yugi I'm coming to help you!" I yelled as I ran toward the sound of his scream. I stopped outside the door that I saw the shadows in my power fighting the shadows outside of my power. I pushed my way passed them, and ran into the room they blocking (they weren't doing a very good job I noted). I saw Yugi sitting in the corner crying his little heart out. I ran over to him and wraped him in a tight embrace.

"What's wrong Aibou?" I rubed his back hoping to calm him.

"I got lost and I couldn't find you and then the shadow's started following me and I ran in here and then more came and I didn't know what to do and and and and..." He stoped and started crying even more. I picked him up and quickly started walking out of my soulroom. It was far too dangerous in here, and I didn't want any harm coming to my little light. When I got to his room I took over his body and pulled his soul out of the puzzle.

"AAAAA!" Ryou screamed when I sat up with Yugi in my lap. Bakura glared at me for scaring his light. Tea jumped when he screamed. She must have fallen asleep it was late after all, but that wasn't importent right now my Aibou was upset. He needed help and I was going to make sure he got it.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. Can you help him?" Yugi whimpered as I spoke, and I rubbed circles on his back.

"I don't know, but I can try." Ryou said he looked at Tea. "Go to my room to sleep its safer." He told her making Bakura and I to laugh, Tea nodded and ran to his room.

"Well what are you going to do?" Bakura ask his light.

"Talk to him." He answered with a smile. He put one hand on Yugi's arm and knelt in front of him. "So Yugi, Yami told us you were upset. Do you wanna talk about it? You know we are your friend's we wanna help you, but for us to help you. You have to tell us whats wrong okay?" Ryou said slowly pulling Yugi into a hug. I whispered comferting things in Yugi's ear, but what shocked both Ryou and I was that Bakura sat in front of Yugi and said.

"Before Yami said something about a girl. If you want we can hunt her down so you can talk to her?" Yugi looked up at him and it broke my heart to see the tears falling down his face. I watched Yugi's thoughs as images of a pretty girl flashed though his mind. In one image her red hair had a blue streak, her eye's were a sky blue, and she had a kind smile on her face. the next she had a green steak in her hair, coal black eye's, and was yelling. In another she was falling her pink eye's half closed, with a blond steak in her hair. The last one she had tears in her jade eye's, and there was plane behind her. /I want to see her Yami, but can you work with Bakura?/ [Yes for you I can.]

"Yes I want to see her." He told him I smiled at the three of them. Bakura smiled patted Yugi's head then went back into the ring. Ryou stood up wish Yugi and I good night then went upstairs. /Yami I don't want to go to sleep. How about you give me my body back and go to sleep./ [I'll give you your body, but I want to stay up with.] /Okay./ I pulled myself outside of the puzzle as Yugi took over, and sat so his head was on my lap. [Here let me sing for you.] I started singing in Egyption. [I love you my little light. My sweet kind hero. You have a pure heart, and a kind soul. No flaw what-so-ever. So sleep my little one. Close your eye's rest on me show me your fears and let me help please. Know that I am here to hold you and help you and that I love you with all of my heart and soul.] I held him close as I sang. Without wanted to Yugi fell asleep on my lap.


End file.
